survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Real Than Ever Before
"More Real Than Ever Before" is the sixteenth and final episode of ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands''. Day 30: Final 5 Immunity Challenge - "Leaps of Logic" Bandit was now down to just 5 members as they walked into their next Individual Immunity Challenge, which was called "Leaps of Logic" and was an old-fashioned logic puzzle. Players had to solve the puzzle, which consisted of a number of players who were on tribes, given Edgic ratings, and had favorite seasons; and received limited clues as to who had which traits. This challenge was difficult, and Maxwell did not finish in time by the deadline. Only HighSpace and Jack took less than an hour, with Jack taking 30:21 while HighSpace got 18:42, giving him Individual Immunity for the 3rd time this season. Day 31: F5 Tribal Council Again, Bandit headed to Tribal Council, this time with HighSpace being immune. After Garrett played his idol on HighSpace last round, the two of them were close, and looking to vote out Maxwell. At the same time, Maxwell and Jacob viewed Garrett as the biggest threat still left in the game, and they wanted to vote him out. They were able to convince Jack to vote with them, and at Tribal, Garrett was voted out 3-2. Day 33: Final 4 Immunity Challenge Bandit headed in to their Final Immunity Challenge, where the competitors would answer questions relating to both Pirate Trivia as well as game-related questions. It was originally going to be held live, but the 4 challengers could not decide on a time to hold it, so it was rewired to their confessionals, in a timed competition. Maxwell finished 4th with a time of 23:12, Jacob got 3rd with a time of 16:21, and then Jack got second with a time of 12:57, meaning HighSpace won final immunity with a time of 11:40. He becomes the second player ever in the series to win 4 Individual Immunities in a single season, and the first to do so since Season 1: BORGneo (Axis). Day 34: F4 Tribal Council Bandit's last Tribal Council of the season was held with the aforementioned 4 players, with HighSpace being immune. HighSpace and Jack had turned against each other after the Final 5 vote and each believed that they were the biggest opposing threat. After HS won immunity, that left Jack wide open to being targeted, and under the leadership of HighSpace both Jacob and Maxwell voted for him, while he voted for Maxwell, sending Jack out in 4th 3-1. The official SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands reunion show was held 7:00 PM EST Saturday, November 10th, 2018 on the main and official /r/Survivor server, where information about ORG Stars, the next season, was presented. Jurors and their FTC Votes: 11th Place: Michael -> Maxwell 10th Place: Postal -> Jacob 9th Place: Andrea -> Jacob 8th Place: Bray -> Jacob 7th Place: Aren -> Jacob 6th Place: Bledsoe -> Jacob 5th Place: Garrett -> Jacob 4th Place: Jack -> Jacob wins Pearl ORGlands by a vote of 6-1-0 over Maxwell and HighSpace. Trivia * Jack was the first juror to not vote at Final Tribal Council since Quartz in ORGstralia. * The episode title was given by Jacob, talking about his chances at winning during the Final 4 Tribal Council.